Unfortunate Fate
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu - Takdir yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction. Happy reading, RnR. Rated M for safe.


**_Request Fic untuk Alice – Kayu dan Api_**

 ** _Happy Reading._**

 ** _Sasuke's PoV_**

Ini adalah penyesalan terbesarku seumur hidup. Pikiran cetekku menghancurkan semuanya. Tanpa mau mendengar dan mencari tahu sebongkah kebenaran, aku bergerak maju dengan membawa segala keegoisanku. Tak mendengarkan guruku, meninggalkan teman terbaikku, juga mengabaikan gadis berisik yang tak pernah lelah meneriakkan kata cinta untukku.

Beberapa hari lalu aku membuat perhitungan pada kakak kandungku yang telah menghancurkan masa depan klan-ku. Meninggalkanku sendirian dalam keterpurukan dan ketersesatan. Ku tempuh segala cara untuk menuntaskan dendam padanya. Ternyata, bukan dendam yang selama ini ku kejar dan ku tuntut.

Melainkan cinta. Keinginan terpendamku dibalik segala kekagumanku pada Itachi. Aku mencintainya.

Namun, semua sudah terlambat. Aku menuntaskan peperangan dengan nyawa yang masih bersisa di ujung leher Itachi. Makhluk hebat seperti dia memang tak kan mudah dikalahkan. Apalagi oleh seorang adik yang bodoh dan lemah seperti diriku. Hanya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan saja. Itachi roboh bukan karena kekuatanku, tapi karena kelemahannya dan penyakit yang sudah lama menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Miris sekali.

Aku membawa tubuh Itachi yang tak berdaya kembali ke Konoha. Aku di sambut dengan histeris oleh penduduk desa dan mereka menganggapku sebagai pahlawan yang amat berjasa karena berhasil menangkap kriminal kelas S yang terkenal kekejamannya. Tak ingin banyak berbasa basi, aku langsung menemui Hokage sang pemimpin desa.

Telaga madu yang ku hancurkan dengan setitik nila yang pahit.

Tak ada peradilan, tak ada pembelaan, tak ada kesempatan. Hukuman adalah mutlak bagi pengkhianat. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan.

Hukuman mati.

Dan kini, dalam hitungan hari, Itachi akan berhadapan dengan seorang samurai dengan katana panjang ditangannya yang siap menebas kepalanya.

Sungai bening yang selalu dialirkan Itachi untuk melepas dahagaku, kini akan ku nodai dengan darah yang akan mengalir dari lehernya.

Kupikir, kebenaran akan selalu membawa kemenangan, kapanpun dia tiba. Entah diawal atau di akhir. Ternyata tidak. Kebenaran yang ada kali ini justru mencelakakan. Lebih tepatnya aku lah yang membuat sang kebenaran itu menjadi senjata bagi Itachi. Orang yang ku cintai.

Seorang pria bertopeng mendatangiku ditengah malam. Satu-satu nya Uchiha yang ada selain aku dan Itachi. Ia membeberkan hal yang disebutnya kebenaran. Kenyataan yang terjadi di masa lalu. Tentang Itachi. Tentang penderitaannya. Tentang tanggung jawabnya. Tentang kebusukan desa. Dan tentang kelicikan Uchiha.

 ** _"_** ** _Dia membunuh kerabatnya, kekasihnya, orang tuanya, seluruh keturunan Uchiha – hanya satu yang tak sanggup dilakukannya - bagaimanapun, Itachi tak bisa membunuhmu, adik kesayangannya…"_**

Aku terpaku. Membeku. Namun, aku merasa sekujur tubuhku remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping. Kebenaran yang sama sekali tak ku harapkan. Kebenaran yang seharusnya aku tak perlu tahu.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tahu maksudnya? Bagi Itachi yang demikian mencintai dan mementingkan perdamaian desa, namun tetap kau lah yang paling penting bagi dirinya.."_**

Airmataku berganti menjadi darah. Aku tak sanggup. Benturan sang kebenaran benar-benar menghancurkan jiwaku. Betapa, sebuah kebohongan menyelamatkanku namun mencelakakan Itachi dan kebenaran mengeksekusi ku dengan penyesalan. Wahai waktu, kuserahkan jiwaku sebagai tumbalmu asalkan engkau bersedia untuk mengembalikan waktu untukku memperbaiki semuanya.

 ** _"_** ** _Itachi mengorbankan kehormatannya dengan hujatan, Itachi menanggung kebencian di tempat yang seharusnya penuh cinta. Dan kini, ia tersenyum karena melihat adik kesayangannya tumbuh dan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat. Ia bangga padamu, Sasuke.."_**

Dan setelah kata-kata terakhir dari pria bertopeng yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Madara itu, aku menyadari bahwa yang ku kejar itu bukan dendam padanya. Tapi, ingin diakui olehnya. Juga mencintainya. Ingin menunjukkan padanya, bahwa aku pantas menjadi adiknya - dan kekasihnya.

Terlambat. Satu kata yang membuntukan jalanku. Satu kata yang menuntunku pada satu kata lain yang disebut penyesalan. Tak ada jalan keluar. Tak ada yang bisa diperbaiki. Vonis sudah jatuh. Dan hari dimana Itachi akan di dekap oleh sang maut akan segera tiba. Aku sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Berita eksekusi Itachi sudah tersebar ke seluruh desa dan seluruh penduduk menantikannya.

Besok adalah hari sang maut menjemput Itachi. Aku putus asa. Aku merasa berdosa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semuanya? Dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan kosong, aku mendatangi sel Itachi. Aku melihat ia terduduk dengan tenang dengan kaki yang bersila, ia menyadari kedatanganku, menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Sasuke – " Panggilnya dengan suara tenang dan lembut seperti biasanya.

Hentikan. Jangan panggil aku dengan suara selembut itu. Hentikan kasih sayangmu. Bencilah aku. Kehangatanmu menyiksaku. Senyum indah itu membunuhku. Atau kau lebih senang membuatku tersiksa? Itukah balasan yang ingin kau berikan untukku yang sudah tega membunuhmu?

Sipir penjara membukakan kunci sel dan membiarkanku masuk. Bersyukur dua puluh empat jam menjelang eksekusi, sang terpidana di izinkan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan apapun dan siapapun yang dia kehendaki. Aku masuk tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari orang yang ku cintai. Itachi memandang pergerakanku dengan senyum yang tak pernah meredup, seolah ia begitu senang dengan kedatanganku.

Aku itu pembunuhmu, Kak! Kau lupa? Seharusnya kau memukulku. Seharusnya kau mencaciku. Mengutukku atas kematian yang menunggumu dan disebabkan olehku.

Jangan tersenyum dan mengulur tangan dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu.

Aku terjatuh bersimpuh di hadapannya yang masih terduduk. Aku bersujud, mendaratkan kening dan bibirku di punggung kakinya. Itachi terkejut dan menaruh tangannya di daguku, bermaksud mengangkatnya. Namun, aku menahan tubuhku dan tetap pada posisiku. Airmataku mulai mengalir dari mataku dan mendarat di kaki yang sedang ku cium itu.

"Kau tak salah, Sasuke - " Bisik Itachi pelan.

Begitu menenangkan. Begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ia seolah tahu apa yang berkecamuk di pikiranku dan aku masih belum sanggup untuk menyampaikannya. Tangannya kini berpindah ke puncak kepalaku dan belaian lembut Itachi menari di rambutku. Airmataku kian deras mengalir. Setelah memberikan beberapa belaian di kepalaku, tangannya turun ke pipiku dan menangkup daguku perlahan agar aku mengangkat kepalaku menghadapkan mukaku ke arahnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, ini yang terakhir aku bisa bersamamu.." Lanjutnya dengan senyum ramah dan hangat khas miliknya.

"Nii-san … "

Jarinya pindah ke bibirku dan membelainya lembut.

"Permintaan terakhirku, Sasuke – tetaplah disini bersamaku hingga waktu untukku tiba.."

Serpihan sukma yang menyusun jiwa dan kewarasanku, kembali hancur menjadi sang ghaib. Aku kehilangan kemampuanku untuk berbicara. Aku ingin minta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Bukan Itachi. Namun, hanya air mata yang seolah tak berhenti yang mengalir deras ke pipiku.

Tak bosan Itachi mengusap air mataku. Tak lelah matanya memandangku dan terus tersenyum padaku. Bahkan sesekali terdengar desisan halus menyuruhku untuk berhenti menangis. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirku.

Aku menghabiskan malam terakhir ini bersama Itachi. tak se senti pun aku beranjak dari sisinya. Aku tak tidur, hanya terus merebah dalam pelukannya dan pasrah dalam sentuhannya. Aku mencintainya. Tapi, aku membunuhnya.

Kakak, kumohon ampuni aku.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan pagi, Itachi dikeluarkan dari sel nya dengan tangan terikat dipunggungnya. Aku mengiringi langkahnya bahkan aku menggamit lipatan siku Itachi dengan tanganku layaknya sepasang pengantin yang turun dari altar pernikahan. Mataku tak lepas memandangnya. Seperti seorang adik yang meminta kakaknya untuk tetap disisinya dan bermain bersama dengannya.

Itachi begitu tegar. Ia begitu siap. Tak ada raut takut ataupun menyesal. Mustahil kebencian dan dendam tersirat diwajahnya. Jiwa patriotis Itachi yang mendarah daging untuk desa yang sudah memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil itu, seolah memberikan nafas keikhlasan untuknya menghadapi sang maut.

"Inilah hal terakhir yang bisa ku lakukan untuk Konoha, Sasuke – aku adalah Shinobi milik Konoha.." Ujar Itachi pelan sambil menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

Di halaman kantor Hokage sudah ramai dengan penduduk yang antusias melihat sang penjahat yang akan segera di eksekusi. Menunggu si kriminal di rengkuh oleh dewa maut. Aku dipisahkan dari Itachi yang harus melanjutkan langkahnya ke tengah lapangan dimana disitu terdapat dua orang samurai dengan katana yang panjang. Aku berteriak memanggil namanya tanpa henti dengan airmata yang mengalir hingga cukup menarik perhatian dan keheranan para penyaksi eksekusi Itachi.

Itachi didudukkan bersimpuh disitu. Matanya di tutup dengan kain hitam. Ikatan rambutnya di naikkan ke puncak kepalanya. Aku mendengar penduduk Konoha yang hina dina itu bersorak senang dan menghujat Itachi juga berteriak agar eksekutor segera menjalankan tugasnya.

"Uchiha Itachi. Dua puluh satu tahun. Mantan kapten ANBU. Terpidana mati atas kesalahan melakukan genosida dan pengkhianatan terhadap desa, hari ini akan menerima kewajibannya.." Seru tetua desa Konoha.

Aku ingin memejamkan mataku, tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingin melihat kakakku sampai akhir, sampai dimana mataku ini kehilangan kemampuan melihat.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin disampaikan?" Tanya tetua tersebut dengan suara lantang.

Itachi tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan adikku sebentar lagi, mohon diperkenankan agar Uchiha Sasuke diantarkan ke hadapanku.." Jawab Itachi.

Akhirnya, aku di kawal oleh beberapa regu keamanan desa untuk menghampiri Itachi. Kini, Itachi tak dapat melihatku karena matanya tertutup. Aku menangkup pipinya dan meraba bibirnya untuk memberitahu keberadaanku yang sudah ada didepannya.

"Nii-san.."

Senyum Itachi melebar, kulihat airmata mengalir dari balik kain penutup matanya ke pipinya.

"Sasuke, maaf aku tak bisa mengetuk keningmu lagi dengan dua jariku. Tanganku terikat. Tapi, jauh lebih penting dari itu, berjanjilah padaku satu hal, jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyusulku. Aku menyerahkan kehormatan Uchiha padamu, Sasuke -"

Spontan aku mendekap Itachi, tak peduli para hadirin yang riuh mendesahkan keheranan mereka. Persetan dengan rasa malu saat aku mengecup bibir Itachi. Selama ada Itachi di hadapanku, maka inilah duniaku dan aku punya otoritas penuh untuk itu.

"Apapun yang akan kau tempuh mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Orokanaru Otouto .." Tutupnya.

Pandanganku mengabur setelah itu, ketika kusadari, aku sudah kembali ke tempatku sebelumnya berdiri sebagai saksi dari eksekusi Itachi. Seolah melihat sesosok malaikat yang begitu indah dan cantik mengulurkan tangan pada Itachi, aku tak sempat menyaksikan prosesi mengerikan dan mungkin akan sukses membuatku gila setelahnya.

Itachi terkulai dengan darah yang bersimbah di sekelilingnya. Aku menutup mataku tak sanggup melihat lebih dari ini. Naruto dan Neji memapahku menjauh dari lapangan dan membawaku ke ruang istirahat Hokage. Mereka berjanji akan membawa jasad Itachi setelah selesai di bersihkan.

Setelah Naruto dan Neji menutup pintu, aku memastikan langkah mereka manjauh.

"Nii-san, aku tak sanggup – aku tak bisa. Aku tak mau sendirian lagi. Entah apa lagi yang harus ku kejar setelah ini. Aku ingin menyusulmu.."

Ya, aku tak bisa memegang janjiku yang dimohonkan Itachi sebelum kematiannya tadi. Aku tak bisa. Hidup tanpa Itachi, menanggung dosa yang begini berat. Aku tak sanggup. aku seperti ini karena mengejar Itachi. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukan membalas dendam padanya. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku merindukan kakakku, alasan balas dendam hanya di permukaan saja. Karena aku menikmati pertarunganku dengan Itachi, semua semata karena aku merasa di akui oleh Itachi.

Tak kan ada Uchiha di Konoha mulai sekarang, Entah kalau tentang pria bertopeng yang juga mengaku Uchiha. Aku tak peduli. Kehormatan Uchiha akan kubawa dengan aku menyusul Itachi. Harga diri Uchiha cukup terjaga sampai sejak genosida dulu terjadi. Tak ka nada lagi Uchiha-Uchiha lain yang akan mendapat perlakuan tidak adil lagi. Tak ada kudeta lagi. Tak ada peperangan lagi. Kutukan Uchiha akan kuhentikan disini.

"Kakak, tunggulah, aku akan menyusulmu, maafkan aku, aku memang adik yang nakal, jangan marahi aku jika aku memanggil namamu nanti saat kau melangkahkan kakimu ke surga.. Kau kan berjanji padaku bahwa apapun jalan yang ku tempuh setelah ini, kau akan tetap mencintaiku.."

Ku ambil kunai dari kantong celanaku dan ku arahkan ke leherku.

"Nii-san – bawa aku…."

Inilah keputusanku. Inilah caraku menebus dosaku. Kakakku yang baik, kakakku yang hangat, kakakku yang ku cintai. Mulai sekarang aku akan terus berada disampingmu. Kita akan terus bersama. Di surga indah dimana terdapat kebahagiaan yang tak berujung.

Cerita baru tentang kita, akan dimulai di 'tempat itu'.

.

.

.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Gue mewek nulisnyaaa - Aaaaahh… 2 biji makhluk Uchiha yang gantengnya kagak woles itu kudu matii… LORD! *ambil tissue, usep airmata*_**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best regards_**.


End file.
